Fly Me to the Moon
by ProfaneMakeInsane
Summary: Ashley is an Oscar winning actress stranded in Northern California with a need to get back to LA, like, yesterday. Spencer is a pilot chartered to fly Ashley back. Things aren't always as easy as they seem though.
1. Diva Davies

"Jeff, you know I can't…but, Jeff, how am I suppo-…this is ridiculous, Jeff! I don't care if the execs think I should be-….UGH! Jeff, are you listening to me?" The curly haired brunette paced the small waiting area of the small town airport with her phone to her ear, pausing every few seconds to let the person on the other end speak.

An older woman behind the counter sat and watched the woman with growing amusement. Her smirk growing with each step the brunette took. She knew who the girl was, she'd seen her films and had been watching The Oscars the night the girl won for Best Actress for her portrayal of a drug addicted prostitute who was rescued from her dark life by a handsome DEA agent only to have to deal with his death due to a drug raid gone bad. The older woman sighed at the thought of the movie, it was a sad movie and she wondered why none of the happy movies ever had anyone nominated. Well, the happy movies that weren't animated.

The older woman's thoughts were interrupted by the tinkle of the bell over the entry door, announcing the arrival of someone new. Glancing over at the door, she smiled at the blonde woman that seemed slightly stunned by the huffing and puffing coming from the brunette pacing a few feet away from her. The blonde shot a confused look at the woman behind the counter before sending an equally confused look at the pacing form. The older woman flashed the blonde a warm, welcoming smile and waved off the pacing brunette.

"Hi Betty!" the blonde spoke with a smile and leaned over the counter to give the woman behind it a one armed hug, the other hand busy keeping the messenger bag hung over her shoulder from sliding down.

"How's it shakin'? Ohh, are those cookies fresh?" The blonde woman reached over to pick up one of the cookies.

Betty feigned shock at the last question and swatted at the blondes hand.

"Spencer! Are you insinuating that I would have anything less than freshly baked cookies in this building? Tsk tsk!" Betty leaned to her right, grabbing a set of books and handing them to Spencer.

Spencer took the admonishment with a grain of salt and offered a smile in return while opening up the offered books to glance over the contents and with a slight nod, signed her name and glanced up as a door from heading into an inner office opened letting a tall, skinny teenage boy out.

"Hey Griff, how're you? How's school?" Spencer asked the boy, getting a shoulder shrug and slight blush from the boy.

Another huff from the pacing brunette caught the attentions of the other three in the room, causing them to move to watch the scene in front of them.

"I'm at some tiny ass airport, in the middle of nowhere, _as we speak_ waiting for some pilot – some pilot that they call 'Crash', by the way, God, I am so going to die in a horrific, fiery plane crash."

Spencer turned her head to look at the boy just in time to see Betty smack the boy in the back of the head, earning both a slightly pained yelp and a muffled 'Sorry' in return. Spencer snorted a laugh, leaned back resting her elbows on the counter behind her and crossed her legs at the ankles in front of her.

"What pilot calls themselves Crash? Well, what _sane_ pilot that can actually _fly_ a plane? Anyhow, I'm waiting for _Crraaash," _the brunette rolled her eyes at the absurd name, "to fly me back to LA, so you can tell your friends, the _suits_, at the studio that I will be back as soon as humanly possible. Jesus Christ, if you think I want to be in this place any longer than I have to be, you're fucking crazy!" The brunette snapped her phone closed, and threw herself into the nearest chair with a loud and childish _'hmph'_, crossed her arms across her chest and pulled her sunglasses down from their perch on top of her head.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she noticed the audience she'd gained while having the heated discussion with her agent. She sat up a little and offered a half smile in apology for her outburst on the phone. She let her eyes roll over the three, the young boy that had offered up the name of her pilot, the older woman behind the counter and…

_Well, heeelllooo hot blonde! Aren't you a nice bit of eye candy for these tired eyes…nice legs. Surely those are contacts. They have to be, no eyes are that shade of blue. Besides, I'm from Hollywood, I know fake. Ugh, like that redhead the night before I left, no one can tell me those were real. Speaking of breasts, nice pair you've got there, blondie._

The brunette rolled her eyes at her thoughts and stood to address the group that had taken to watching her.

"Umm, so, not to be too bitchy, but when is this…this _"pilot"_ going to get here? I've got to be back in LA no later than eight A.M. tomorrow, I start shooting my new film and if I'm late, well, apparently the film industry will come crashing to its knees or something."

At the amused smirks of the two women and the practically drooling teen, she rolled her eyes again.

"Uh huh. Well then, parlez-vous Français? Sprechen Sie Deutsches? I'm running out of languages here. You people _do_ know who I am, right?"

Spencer raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm Ash-"

"Ashley Davies, no need to tell us, we know. This is Betty and her son Griffin, Griff for short." Spencer cut her off, not wanting to listen to the brunette extol her own virtues, and pointed to her friend and her son.

"And I," Spencer pointed at herself, "am Spencer, your pilot."

Betty smacked Griff on the back of the head again with a muffled "Crash" that earned another yelp and a whiny 'Sorry' from the boy.

_Ahh shit, hot blonde is Crash? The Crash that I pretty much called inept and insane? Sonofabitch._


	2. Say my name

Ashley couldn't believe her luck, or lack thereof, whichever it was. For starters, her well earned two month vacation in Napa Valley was cut short by a month and a half because her agent was an ass and agreed to begin filming her new movie the next day and failed to let her know until noon the day before.

_How does someone NOT tell their only client about shooting schedules until the day before they start a new project? God, Jeff is an ass._

Secondly, hot blonde was actually a sociopath pilot who would probably be flying a plane that was held together with duct tape, super glue and chicken wire. Ashley snorted and rolled her eyes at the image of an El Camino with wings that left a trail of nuts and bolts down the runway as it took off.

_I. Am. Going. To. Die. Guess I should have told Ky that, despite her sunny disposition, I do love her and that she can have all of my things. I should have listened to my lawyer when he said that drawing up a will wasn't morbid and asking for trouble that it was merely being realistic._

"God, where is the sociopath anyway?" Ashley mumbled looking at the watch on her arm for what had to be the thirtieth time in the past five minutes.

_What could she POSSIBLY have to do that would take this long? Oh, wait, she's gotta make sure that wheel doesn't come off as we're barreling down the runway at break neck speeds. Ugh, do single engine planes even GO break neck speeds? Why the hell didn't I rent a car again? Oh right, because I can't drive. Three DUI's isn't that many, right? JESUS, where is hot…no, no, not hot. Where is Psycho Barbie anyhow?_

Spencer pushed through the door leading from the office into the waiting area and saw the huffy brunette checking her watch.

"Alright, well, Miss Davies, if you'd like to grab your luggage and fo-"

"Wait, what? Grab my luggage? To whom shall I give it? Or am I supposed to sit in the cabin with it at my feet? That hardly seems safe, what happens when we crash and there are my bags, slamming all over the place, probably into my face. Isn't there a law against that or something?"

"Against what? Things slamming into your face? Unless it's a fist, I highly doubt there is such a law." Spencer was tired of Diva Davies and her drama and was ready to get in the plane and to the sky. The sooner it started, the sooner it would be over and she could put the drama queen out of her mind.

"As I was saying, if you'd grab your bags and follow me, we can get going. I would _hate_ for the film industry to crash and burn."

"Kind of like we're going to?" Ashley muttered under her breath but Spencer heard and whirled around on the brunette.

"Listen, I'm about as happy having you as a passenger as you are with me being your pilot. So, if you'd please stop the bitching, pick up your shit and follow me, we can get this over with." Spencer turned on her heel leaving Ashley wide eyed in shock and mouth opening and closing.

"And keep your mouth closed, you make an even lousier fish than you do a human."

_That was so incredibly…hot. NO! Ashley Davies! That was uncalled for __**not**__ hot. Do what she said and pick up your shit._

After gathering her two rolling suitcases and two smaller carry-on bags, she trudged through the hallway that Spencer had just vacated and made her way to a set of double doors that. Pushing through them, her nose was assaulted with the smell of airplane fuel and what could only be described as sweaty gym smell as she entered a small hangar.

Griff happened to be walking out another set of doors off to the side and noticed Ashley struggling with her luggage. He jogged up to the actress and reached his hand out to take something out of her arms and lighten her load, she gladly accepted and dropped all four of her cases on the spot and marched over to Spencer, leaving a confused yet star struck teenager in her wake.

"Excuse Miss…Miss…Whateverthehellyournameis. But _that_ was completely inappropriate and unnecessary. I believe you owe me an apology."

Spencer only glanced up from her preflight inspection for a moment before laughing sardonically and resuming the task at hand.

"No, Miss Davies. I owe you nothing of the sort. I believe, Miss Davies, that I am saving _your_ ass in this situation. I believe you owe me a thank you."

"Oh please, a thank you? I'll think about giving you your 'thank you' when we land, in one piece, in LA."

Spencer opened the luggage hold when she saw Griff making his way over to them and reached over to grab one of the extremely heavy bags.

"Good God, how many shoes did you bring with you, Miss Davies? This thing weighs a ton. We'll have to stop for fuel about halfway with all of this…" Spencer looked Ashley up and down, making sure the brunette took note of what she was doing, "weight." Spencer grabbed the other bags and hoisted them into the hold, latching the door shut she looked at the brunette.

Again Ashley was left wide eyed, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to say something to the not so hot anymore blonde, but was again left looking like a fish as no sound came out.

"Again with the fish impression? Are you going for a part in the live action version of _Finding Nemo_? Because you'd make a great Dory with that face!"

Having finished her preflight inspection of the exterior, Spencer hopped into the cab of the single engine Piper Archer III aircraft and began her preflight checklist while waiting for Griff to bring the tow over to get the plane out of the hangar.

Ashley, having seen Spencer get in, thought it was time she got in as well and opened the passenger door and was trying to figure out where to step up to get in the plane just as Griff hooked the plane up to tow it out of the hangar. Hopping out Spencer raised an eyebrow at the frustrated brunette.

"Stop. Just…just, step back."

"Listen Stacey, I'm perfectly capable of getting in the plane, I'm not a child."

"Spencer."

"What?"

"My name is Spencer."

"Oh, whatever, _Spencer_."

"But seriously, step back."

"Why?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"YES! Please!"

"Well then, Griff needs to tow the plane out and he can't do it with you standing where you are. So. MOVE!"

Ashley looked to her right and saw the teen attempting to stifle his laughter at her earning another eye roll for his efforts.

"For the love of….Fine, fine, I'm stepping back. Is this an acceptable distance, Stephanie?"

"That's quite alright if you want to get taken down by the tail, Amanda."

After dramatically stepping back to the far wall of the hangar twenty feet away, Ashley waved her hand as if to say 'get on with it' at Griff, the plane was towed out of the hangar. Spencer walked to the opposite side of the aircraft and showed Ashley how to enter the plane without causing it _or _her any physical damage. She received another eye roll in lieu of a thank you.

­­­­----------------------------

Ashley, seated comfortably in one of the back seats waiting while the plane taxied towards the runway, reached for one of her carry on bags. Not finding it anywhere, she began searching frantically.

"Where the hell is it? I know I had it, I had both with me…where the hell?"

"If you're trying to talk to me, I can't hear you over the engine." Spencer called back. She had heard the brunette, clearly, and she knew what it was that she was looking for. One, or both, of her carry on bags. Both of which were stored, securely, in the luggage hold. Spencer smirked to herself at the thought of Diva Davies having to go an entire four hours with nothing to do except, hopefully, sleep.

_The best Davies is a quiet Davies, in my opinion._

"I wasn't talking to you, Sarah. I was looking for my carry on bags. Where are they? You grabbed them from Gerald when he brought them over."

They were on the runway now and Ashley watched as Spencer increased the throttle, causing the plane to shake slightly with the power increase.

"Gerald? Oh, Griff? Yeah, I grabbed four bags from him." Spencer smiled and radioed to the air traffic in the area her intent to take off. A quick visual inspection around them and all was clear for takeoff. Spencer let off the breaks and the plane started down the runway.

"OK, so, what did you do with them?"

"What did I do with what?" Spencer checked her speed, almost there.

"What did you do with my bags?" Ashley was close to hyperventilating now.

Another check of her speed and Spencer pulled back on the yoke, the plane lifting gracefully and climbing higher and higher. Spencer smiled wickedly.

"They're in the luggage hold. Under the cabin. I'm sorry Amber, did you need something in them? You'll have to wait until we stop at the halfway point. Four hours. I hope you didn't need anything in them."

Ashley was well versed in feigning ignorance. She could spot it a mile away. And every word of Spencers was coated with it.

Spencer chanced a look back at the brunette, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You really do like that fish impression, don't you? You do it quite often."


	3. Turbulence

Ashley checked her watch. Again.

_That's what, the billionth time today? I can't believe that…that…raging bitch put my bags…_

"UGH! You really are a piece of work, you know that?" Ashley scooted forward, propping her forearms against the pilot and co-pilot seats in front of her. She wanted Spencer to see the scowl on her face in hopes that she'd feel just a little bit bad for her.

It didn't work. Spencer kept her gaze focused forward and simply tapped on her headphones letting Ashley know she couldn't hear her very well.

"Oh that's bullshit! You can hear me, so stop with the tapping!" Ashley pushed herself back against the plush seats of the passenger area.

_Four hours with no iPod, no magazines, nothing! At least the seats are comfortable and so far, sociopath has kept the plane nice and steady. Thank God._

As if on cue, the plane shook wildly, causing Ashley to grasp the flimsy, woven strip doubling as a seat belt and click it into place.

"What the fuck was that? Oh my God, I knew it. I _KNEW_ it. I'm going to die in a horrible, fiery crash! Oh my God, oh my GOD!"

"Oh, would you calm down? It was a little bit of turbulence. Have you not noticed that it's _stopped_? It happens. We're not – AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"OHHH NOOO! DADDY!!"

Spencer began laughing wildly at the brunettes reaction to her little joke.

"Shut up!! You're fine. It was a joke. You need to relax!"

"A j-j-joke? You call that a joke? You are a sick, sick individual. Do you know what karma is?"

Spencer nodded her reply, still chuckling slightly.

"Well, you deary, have some bad karma coming your way for that little stunt."

"Oh, are you going to let me borrow some of yours? Surely you've got enough of it to last ten lifetimes!"

"What?! And just what is it that you think I've done that would elicit ten lifetimes worth of bad karma? I haven't kicked any puppies," Ashley was holding up her fingers as she counted off the bad things she _hadn't_ done but Spencers voice interrupted her count.

"Not yet, but I'm sure its on the schedule. And funny that you choose to count the things you haven't done. Must be easier for you that way, what with not being able to count higher than ten."

Ashley, having scooted up again to be able to hear Spencer more clearly, shot the blonde a hurt expression. Spencer saw the reaction to her jab and her features immediately softened.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I just…I was just playing around with you and-" her heartfelt apology was cut short by the laughter of the brunette which caused the blonde to furrow her brows in confusion and then anger.

"Wow, you think I'd be hurt that you called me stupid? Ya know what, sweetie? I've got more money than you can possibly imagine. It doesn't matter if I can count past ten or not, which, by the way, I can! But that's what you hire accountants for. So keep your apology to yourself and just get us to this place so I can get my bags and get going again."

Ashley sat back again, leaning her head against the head rest behind her, careful to make sure the blonde wouldn't be able to see her with a glance over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed one tear to roll down her cheek before quickly wiping it away and stopping any others before they started.

_Its only been forty-five minutes. How am I supposed to make it another three hours with nothing to do?_

With a sigh, Ashley relaxed into the seat.

---------

Ashley was jolted awake. Rubbing the small amount of sleep from her eyes, she checked her watch, hoping to see that the time had flown by.

_Ha! Flown by. While I'm flying. Such a bad pun, Davies._

Sighing when she saw that only thirty minutes had passed, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn, wondering what pulled her from her nap, only to feel the plane rattle again.

She leaned over to get a clear view out the front window of the airplane only to see dark, ominous skies. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Spencer and turned to take the womans profile in fully. As the plane was rattled again, Ashley saw Spencers brow furrow and her eyes narrow in intense concentration.

_Aww, she's so cute concentrating like that. I could love her. What?!? You could WHAT her?_

Ashleys brown eyes went wide at her own thoughts just as Spencer turned to look at her. Spencer took the look for fright rather than the shock of her inner monologue.

"It's going to ok Ashley, there's a storm ahead, so we're going to set down a little early. Hopefully the storm will pass quickly." Spencer offered a comforting smile to the brunette.

Ashley let out a puff of air as she flopped back into her seat.

_Love? The sociopath? The sociopath with the big blue eyes and adorable smile and...Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad._


	4. Wreckless

After a shaky five minutes, Spencer guided the plane to a soft landing and taxied to a nearby hanger. She glanced back at Ashley and noticed the paleness of her face and immediately turned around to face her, wedging herself between the pilot and copilot chairs.

"Hey, we made it, we're safe." As if to prove her point she lightly placed her hand on Ashley's knee and offered another reassuring smile to the brunette. Ashley flinched slightly at the touch, causing Spencer to draw her hand back to herself.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Safe. Good. Can we get out now?" Ashley reached for the handle on the door that was on the other side of the plane, her actions causing her shirt to ride up, exposing a small stretch of skin that Spencer's eyes immediately found. Still waiting for an affirmative reply from the pilot, Ashley glanced back at Spencer and noticed where her eyes were. Sensing eyes on her, Spencer's eyes darted up to Ashley's and blushed at the self satisfied smirk on Ashley's face. Spencer gave a small nod and twisted back around to face the nose of the airplane. 

_Ha! Sociopath thinks I'm hot, but then, who doesn't? Hmm, too bad she's a sociopath. You could love her? Fucking moron. Ugh, you need to lay off the Xanax Davies. That shit messes with your head!_

Ashley pushed the handle down and the door opened only to be met by heavy rain and high wind, she looked back to make sure Spencer wasn't anywhere around. She didn't want the blonde anywhere near her as she tried to make her way out of the plane in case she fell on her face. She didn't want the blonde to have anything else that could be used to hurt her. She wasn't a fan of embarrassment. Not seeing her in the seat, she scooted out, pushing at the door to keep it from slamming into her due to the wind. She looked at the water soaked tread strip on the low wing, her way into and out of the plane, with trepidation. She took a deep breath, preparing for her inevitable fall down to the ground.

_I'll get tangled in something, no doubt and become good friends with Mr. Ground. _

"Are you going to sit in there all day? If you hadn't noticed, its raining. A lot."

Ashley looked up and saw Spencer, shielding her face from the driving rain as much as she could with her right hand as she held her left hand out towards the brunette offering to help her down. Ashley narrowed her eyes slightly at Spencer, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Yeah, well, I kind of like it in here when you're not this close to killing us." Ashley held up her forefinger and thumb to show how close they had come to dying, then took Spencer's hand and climbed out of the plane.

-------------------------------

_"This large storm system has blanketed the entire midsection of California and residents can expect to see the high winds and heavy rains for at least the next two days."_

Ashley rolled her eyes at the weather report and slumped back into her chair.

_It fucking figures. My wine filled vacation is cut short, I get stuck with a hot, ugh, __**NOT**__ hot... I get stuck with a sociopath as a pilot and now I'm stuck in this hell hole for whoever knows how long. God? Why do you hate me? Is it because I tripped Old Lady Cole in English class that time? I'll apologize as soon as I get home and can have someone look the old bag up. Did I say old bag? What I meant was Mrs. Cole, my age challenged third grade English teacher. _Ashley let out a sigh and glanced up at the blonde talking with a man in the room with the word 'Office' on the glass door. She let her eyes scan the letters as her mind wandered, not noticing Spencer push through the door with a glum look on her face.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Spencer asked bringing Ashley out of her thoughts with a small jump.

"What? I'm afraid I don't speak Crazy. Can you please translate?" Ashley shot at the brunette, earning a glare in return.

"Well, you just seemed to be thinking pretty hard. But, in your case, I'd guess any thinking..." Spencer cut herself off when she noticed a look of hurt cross the brunettes face before being hidden behind a mixture of indifference and anger.

"What I meant was with that look of concentration, it looked like you were trying to come up with an answer to solving world hunger." Spencer sighed and took a seat in the chair across from the brunette, keeping her eyes on the ground until she heard Ashley heave her own sigh.

"I was thinking that its stupid." Seeing the blondes confused and curious face, she continued. "Its stupid that people feel the need to put the word 'Office' on doors. Had someone mistakenly taken that room for the bathroom one to many times until someone wised up? I mean, who says 'I have a great idea! Lets put a sign up that points out the obvious'?"

Spencer was chuckling at Ashley's musings until the brunette spoke again.

"So, whats the plan? Are we staying here or is there a hotel in this town? I heard the weather report, I know this storm is going to last for days. Fucking global warming, anyhow. Screwing with weather patterns and whatnot."

"There is a rental car place next door. You can rent a car and drive down to LA. If you left now, even with the weather, you could get there by about six a.m."

"I can't drive."

"You can't drive? I figured you'd be one for owning a lot of fancy cars and driving like an asshole down the freeway."

"I can _drive_, just not for the next ten years, at which point I am free to take my drivers exam all over again."

"What?"

Ashley sighed, bored with this line of questioning and the honest answers she'd surprisingly answered.

"It doesn't matter, I just can't drive. And I'm not going to spend the next eight or nine hours in a _car_ with you. At least in the plane I have my own space."

"I wouldn't have offered to drive you anyhow. There is a hotel down the road, I'll call and make sure they have rooms available." Spencer stood and walked to the phone behind the desk, frustrated with the brunette and her short answers, she angrily punched at the numbers on the phone.

"Do they have running water and indoor restrooms in this place or should I use the 'Office'?" Spencer rolled her eyes and pointed to a sign above a nearby hallway with the word 'Restrooms' in bright red letters. Ashley rolled her eyes at the irony and huffed down the hall.

A short time later she came out to find Spencer biting at the cuticle on one of her fingers. Sensing the tension, Ashley spoke up.

"Let me guess. No rooms? Jesus. Do they have cots or something we can sleep on here then? I'd much rather sleep on the floor than try to get comfortable in these chairs."

"Its _could_ be considered worse than that actually."

"Worse? What could possibly be wor...Oh shit. Please don't say what I know you're going to say."

Spencer nodded and shrugged, still biting at her cuticle, making the brunette wonder how one person could do so much at one time.

"It was the last one they had."


	5. Hungry

**A/N: Sooo, yeah. I'm not happy with this chapter, but for some reason it's kind of needed. To get to the next chapter which will then get us to the...well, it will get us SOMEWHERE. I can't say too much. So, yeah...here's a big fat 'meh' to this one. I don't know, maybe I'm too hard on myself, but...I still don't like it.**

And yeah, its short too. Double meh.

**Thank you to everyone for reading and those that have given feedback and the ones that have added me to their 'favorite whatever'. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy:) **

--------------------------------------------- 

Ashley approached the hotel door with caution and narrowed her eyes. It looked like it was designed by the same person that designed the hotel in _Psycho_.

_It would be the perfect ending to a perfect day. Ms. Sociopath. In the bathroom. With the knife. _

Ashley let out a breath and rolled her eyes to the blonde next to her and then back to the door as she pushed the key in the lock. As the door swung open, Ashley's eyes widened in horror. The room was...

"Small." Spencer let out in a small voice.

"Small is an understatement, Spence. I doubt the billions of roaches th-"

"What did you call me?"

Ashley turned to the blonde, her confusion evident in her furrowed brow and upturned corner of her mouth.

"What did I call you? That's seriously the only thing you can think to say at this moment? We're going to be infected with Ebola or some other weird foreign disease that's spread by monkeys and you're concerned that I called you _Spence_? Your priorities are screwed."

Spencer rolled her eyes at the brunette and surveyed the room. It was small, very small. The king sized bed taking up the majority of the space, the rest of the room was filled with a dresser, complete with an outdated television set on top, two side tables on each side of the bed with an alarm clock on one, the phone on the other and lamps on both, and a small round table and two chairs. Leaving the only open floor space between the bed and dresser.

Spencer sighed, knowing that the next two nights were going to be rough. She'd willingly offered to sleep on the floor after winning two out of three rounds of rock, paper, scissors. The brunettes whining and pouting about having to sleep on the floor were too much and Spencer knew the whining would only increase as the day wore on. The thought of two nights of uncomfortable sleep and sore back did not beat Diva Davies and her incessant whine.

"Whatever, its clean. Small, but clean."

Ashley nodded her head and stepped forward towards the bed, dropping two of her bags on the way over. She ran her hands through her hair and turned to face Spencer who was still standing in the doorway, her curious daze dancing around the room.

_Sociopath or not, that girl is...gorgeous. _

Spencer's eyes found Ashley's appreciative ones, causing a blush to crawl up Spencer's neck. Ashley's eyes widened slightly at being caught and then flew to the window. Clearing her throat to hopefully break the sudden tension in the room, Ashley leaned over to the small pamphlet laying next to the phone and snorted a laugh at the large letters on the outside.

"Exciting night life nearby? Beautiful views in all rooms?" Ashley looked through the window at their 'Beautiful View'. "Someone needs to tell them that a parking lot and a...is that a dump way up there? Ugh, whatever, someone needs to tell them that those things do not a "Beautiful View" make. I wonder what the exciting night life is? Sitting around and watching the bugs fry in the zapper?"

"This place isn't that bad."

"Not bad? It's sucking the humor out of me. And quickly. Ugh, i need a drink. Where's the nearest bar?"

"Its next door. In the same place it was when you pointed it out as we got out of the car." Spencer finally entered the room completely, pulling Ashley's remaining bags behind her with her own emergency bag over her shoulder. Spencer knew that unplanned stops happened and always packed an emergency bag before any long distance trips.

"Whatever, _SPENCE._ I am going to go enjoy myself at the bar, surely I can find someone there worth spending my time with." Ashley watched as Spencer hid her hurt at the cutting remark with an eye roll.

_We're even now, I guess. Ha, what a pair we make. Stupid and Boring. At least she gets the shirt that says 'I'm with Stup-_

"Well then _Princess_, while you're out with the _rest_ of the alcoholics in town, I'll be showering." Spencer's voice and movement cut into Ashley's thoughts. She was walking towards the bathroom with her emergency bag in hand. "If you manage to stumble your drunken self back here tonight, please be alone. Having to deal with _one_ drunk slob is enough. I'd rather not have to deal with two of your kind." Spencer slammed the door causing Ashley to jump slightly at the sound.

"Yeah, well...you're a...slob!" Ashley scoffed at her failed attempt at a comeback that was yelled at the closed door. She grabbed the one room key as a devilish smile graced her face.

_At least I'll able to get back in later. Awww, poor Psycho Barbie. I hope its still raining if she tries to leave. _

------------------------------

Spencer looked around the room for the fifth time. She'd been looking for the room key for the past twenty minutes, knowing after the first time that it was futile search. She was hungry and thirsty and no place in the small town was able to get a delivery driver out to the hotel. The storm had caused several trees to either lose large branches or become completely uprooted, blocking the main road to the hotel she and Ashley were staying at. Spencer let out a frustrated growl.

"God, I understand I need to learn patience, but really, did you have to stick me with _her_?" Spencer's stomach clenched with another hunger pain, causing another growl to erupt from Spencer's throat. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door and stuck her head out, looking to the bar next door with its banner promising the best ribs and coldest beer in the state. Her stomach answered her silent question with a very loud and very long growl. Rolling her eyes and letting out a resigned sigh, she stepped into the rain and closed the door to the hotel room.


	6. Growing on me

**The song in this chapter is Growing On Me by The Darkness. **

**Thanks for all the fb:)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Spencer pushed the door to Chuck's Bar open and was immediately assaulted with the smell of fried food and stale beer. Surprisingly the bar wasn't that busy, only about a quarter of the tables were occupied and the bar had fewer people.

"Hey hun, just come on in and have a seat anywhere, I'll send Bea out to you!" Spencer looked to the left where the voice was coming from and saw a short, scrawny bald man with a full beard behind the bar. She gave him a small smile and nod in understanding and walked farther into the seating area. She pulled out a chair at an empty table to the side of the room and picked up the menu. As she sat, she glanced around the room. She knew this was the only logical place for Ashley to be, she couldn't have gotten far in the terrible weather, but still wanted to make sure the brunette was there. She knew she could go to the hotel office to get back into the room, but didn't want to have to inconvenience the clerk if she didn't have to.

A plump, gray haired woman sauntered up to the table. She pulled a pencil out from behind her ear and placed it to the pad of paper in her hand and glanced up at Spencer who thought the scene was incredibly cliche and somewhat out of place. This was the kind of thing you would see in an all night diner, not at a place called Chuck's Bar.

"What can I get ya?" Bea, the waitress, asks.

Spencer's eyes flew to the menu, she hadn't looked at it yet. She thought back to the banner outside, the one that got her to come over in the first place.

"I think I'm going to try those ribs and beer you guys are so proud of!" 

Bea scribbled the order down and nodded her head as she turned towards the bar. Spencer chuckled and shook her head slightly at the fact that the woman had to write that order down. It was just ribs and a beer. Spencer's gaze continued their previously interrupted trip around the room. It was a stereotypical bar. Neon beer signs, sports memorabilia, a jukebox being mauled by a customer that had probably had one too many to drink, and advertisements for karaoke contests.

Spencer's gaze traveled back to the jukebox and its very drunk and _very_ feminine friend. Spencer watched as the woman leaned in closer to the machine, her hand grabbing the edge to steady herself, bending slightly at the waist, causing her perfectly round ass to stick out slightly, moving side to side as its owner scanned the song listings. Spencer was never one for openly ogling someone but her time spent with Ashley was frustrating and the only outlet, aside from beating the woman senseless, was sex even if she knew that nothing would probably ever happen with the woman across the room, but that didn't mean she couldn't imagine it. Spencer watched as the woman straightened, apparently satisfied with her choices, and turned towards the half empty room, making her way back to the bar.

As Ashley turned, her jukebox selections made, her eyes connected with Spencer's. Glaring at the blonde, she sauntered back to the bar. Spencer rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself.

"God, of all of the people to perv on, you pick Ashley Davies?"

"Wow, Chuck, you'll let anyone in here, won't you?"

Behind the bar, Chuck raised his head from wiping the bar down and looked up at Ashley, her voice was loud enough to carry over the murmurs of the customers and over to Spencer. At Chuck's confused expression, Ashley tipped her head back towards the blonde. Chuck eyed Spencer, not understanding how the petite blonde could cause any damage to anything in the bar but the amount of money she had in her purse. He was wondering if he shouldn't cut the brunette off, clearly the large number of drinks the woman had put back was affecting her judgment.

"Looks alright to me. Why? What did she do to you?"

"What did she do to me? Oh, cruel and inhumane treatment is what she did to me. Locked my bags in the luggage hold on the plane. Her name is _Crrraaaassh_. Whatever the hell that means. What _does_ that mean? Do you know? Cause, I don't know. And besides, look at her! Would you want to spend the next two days with _that_?" Ashley took another large drink of her Jack and Coke and glanced over at the blonde who was now regretting her choice of ribs. Finger foods and cleanliness do not play well together. Picking at the meat with a fork wasn't working but the thought of Ashley making her feel any worse about herself wasn't an option.

Chuck, for his part, was taking his time in answering Ashley's question. He was watching Spencer, thinking that he would definitely like to spend the next two days with _that_ when he saw an odd expression cross the brunettes face. A mix between jealousy, anger and something else Chuck couldn't catch onto.

"She's nice looking. So, yes, I would _love _to spe-"

"Stop!" Ashley's hand slammed onto the bar. "Don't you dare say anything like that about her! And get your mind out of her pants, she's not a piece of..." Her voice trailed off as she realized she was defending the girl. Chuck raised his hands in a show of surrender and was just about to make her leave when he saw the thoroughly confused face she was wearing.

_Now why the hell would I go and do something like that? Like I care who's doing dirty, disgusting things to her in their minds. Its not really HER anyhow. Not a piece of meat? Yes, yes she is. A horribly, disgustingly..._

Ashley looked back towards the blonde and chortled at the look of intense concentration on her face as she attempted to eat ribs in what Ashley could only describe as a lady like fashion but only managing fling an entire rib onto her lap. The frustration on Spencer's face was evident when she looked up at a slightly laughing Ashley, causing Spencer to lower her eyes, taking Ashley's laughter as poking fun instead of what it really was.

_...disgustingly cute, drop dead gorgeous and completely and totally fuckable. Nice, Davies. Chastise Chucky boy for thinking of her as a piece of meat and here you are doing the same thing. So sad that she's got mental problems. So sad. And really, why do I always get gipped with the jukeboxes? I paid for five choices and only four have played. What the hell did I even pick for that last one?_

Ashley stood on slightly shaky legs intending on having a word with the jukebox that stole her money when the song began playing, putting Ashley in a rough spot. She'd already stood, gaining the appreciative attention of a group of four large men at the end of the bar. Feeling uncomfortable with their gazes, Ashley turned slightly and grabbed her drink from the bar and walked over to join Spencer.

Spencer groaned as Ashley plopped into the chair she'd just pulled out, her head bobbing slightly to the beat of the last song she'd picked.

"How's it going, Blondie?"

"Right now? At this exact moment?" Ashley nodded her answer. "Well, I think that, right now, at this _exact _moment, I'd much rather be covered head to toe in fire ants. I'm pretty certain that would be more pleasurable than...you."

The lead singers voice broke into the music.

_"I can't get rid of you  
I don't know what to do  
I don't even know who is growing on who  
'Cos everywhere I go your there  
Can't get you out of my hair  
I can't pretend that I don't care  
It's not fair"_

Ashley flinched slightly at the harsh tone in Spencer's voice.

_"I'm being punished for all my offences  
I wanna touch you but I'm afraid if the consequences  
I wanna banish you from whence you came  
But you're part of me now  
And I've only got myself to blame_

You're really growing on me  
or am I growing on you  
You're really growing on me  
or am I growing on you  
Any fool can see"  
  
"What do you want Ashley?" Spencer let out a sigh. She was tired, still hungry and not wanting to deal with Diva Davies at the moment.

Ashley looked up and into Spencer's eyes.

"I want...uhh, I...want...umm, I want...a rib!" Ashley smiled and reached across and grabbed one of the ribs from Spencer's plate, the barbecue sauce coating her fingers, and took a bite.

Ashley's brows met in confusion as she looked at the rib in her hand.

"These are really fucking good!" Ashley finished the one she'd grabbed. "You haven't barely touched them, do you not like them, because I'll be more than happy to take them off of your hands!"

Spencer watched dumbfounded as Ashley reached across and grabbed another rib from her plate. She looked to her plate and back up to Ashley who was either drunk enough that she didn't care that she had sauce coating the corners of her mouth and dripping down her chin or just didn't realize the mess she was making of herself. Having finished the second rib off, Ashley reached across again only to have her hand swatted away by chuckling Spencer, who had given in up on the fork idea and had grabbed one of the sauce covered ribs in her own hand.

"Get your own, piglet!"

"Piglet?" Ashley stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Like you're really going to be able to eat all of those. Thats like four pigs worth!" She reached across again, able to dodge Spencer's swatting hand and grab another rib.

"HA! Tooo slow, Joe! I got one!" Ashley gave Spencer a blinding smile in triumph, causing her nose to crinkle slightly. Spencer stared, slack jawed at the brunette. The smile she had just been given made her forget...everything.

"Yoooo hoooo!" Ashley waved a hand in front of Spencer's face. "Earth to Spencer! Do you copy?"

"Sorry, yeah. Long, umm, long day, just...spaced out, I guess." Spencer shook her head and looked down to her plate hoping to hide the blush creeping up her face.

Ashley watched Spencer for a moment before whispering her response.

"Yeah, long day."

The two finished the plate of ribs in silence. Both contemplating the long day that was nearing its end.


	7. What what?

After having finished the plate of ribs and a few more drinks, Ashley and Spencer sat at the table in silence. Spencer's eyes were flicking over the rooms occupants while Ashley focused on the table top in front of her, her thumbnail scratching at the woodgrain. Despite her increasingly drunken state, Spencer had noticed Ashley's eyes flying up to her own face only to drop quickly to the table, her forehead wrinkling in thought. She'd noticed this action at least five times over the past few minutes and wondered how long it had been going on. Seeing the same action from Ashley again, Spencer broke the thirty minute silence.

"What?"

Ashley lifted her head and focused on Spencer.

"What what?"

"You've been doing that for at least the past ten minutes. What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Thats what I want to know. You keep looking up at me and then back at the table then back at me. Do I have something on my face?"

Rolling her eyes at the blonde, she swallowed the last of her drink down. 

_What _am_ I doing? She's just so..._

"I'm not doing anything. Why does it always have to be about you? God, ego much Spence?"

Spencer let out a bitter laugh and shaking her head, she stood up and held her hand out, giving Ashley an expectant look. Ashley, surprised by Spencer's sudden movement, sat forward in her chair and looked from Spencer's hand back to Spencer's face. She raised her hand to take Spencer's but seeing Spencer's eyes roll and hand drop slightly, realized that Spencer was not offering to help her up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'm tired. May I have the key please?"

"No. Sit. Finish your drink."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't _have_ a problem. What is _your_ problem?"

Spencer's eye brows rose in shock.

"My problem? _MY_ problem?! You have been nothing but rude and hurtful all day and you ask what _MY_ problem is? You drink too much. Give me the key." Spencer thrust her hand forward again, demanding the key.

Ashley's eyes fell at Spencer's words. She knew that she had been rude and if she were being honest with herself she would admit that she had intentionally said some of the things she had specifically to hurt the blonde, though she hadn't quite worked out why she had done that.

"Listen Spence, I'm sor-"

"I ain't never seen two purty women like you two around here before. What say you two join me and my friends for a drink?"

Ashley's apology was cut off by one of the unkempt men that Ashley had seen at the bar earlier. Following his pointed finger towards the two other men still at the bar, Ashley raised an eyebrow and turned back to the man that had interrupted her.

"Um. No. G'bye." Ashley waved her hand in a shoo'ing motion.

"Hey hey pretty lady, give us a chance. You might enjoy yourself." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips while his eyes swept over both womens bodies. All Ashley could focus on was the way the spit was pooling at the corners of his mouth. Her upper lip curled in disgust.

_Oh my God, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little._

"Listen, Billy Bob. We," She waved her finger between herself and Spencer "are not interested. So, go tell the boys over there that you'll just have to stick it to the goats out back. Again." With this she returned her attention to Spencer, ready to continue her apology, which was again interrupted by the overweight man.

"OK, you're not interested, I get that. But blondie here looks like she might enjoy some company. What do you say Goldielocks? You looking for a good time?" The man stretched out a calloused hand, complete with grease caked in the crevices and dirt under the nails, and rubbed Spencer's arm, causing her to pull back in disgust or fear, Ashley couldn't tell which it was. The only thing Ashley could tell was that some dirty man was touching her Spencer.

_'MY' Spencer? What? And why is he still touching her?_

"Listen, bub. I already told you. We. Are. Not. Interested." Ashley walked between Spencer and the man and pushed his arm away roughly, meeting his eyes with her narrowed ones. His version of 'sex eyes' became an angry glare as he stepped forward, making Ashley raise her head to keep her eyes on his. It took all she had to not gag at his overwhelming body odor.

"Listen, bitch...you need to learn some respect. You'd better wat-"

"Jim! Is there a problem over there?" Chucks voice broke into the mans soon to be violent monologue.

"No, Chuck. No problem." He snarled at Ashley and Spencer again before turning and walking back to the bar.

Ashley felt Spencer pulling at her arm and she turned to face her. She gave Spencer a small smile.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry. I don't...I mean, I..." She shook her head, not finding the words she needed to properly apologize to Spencer, but the blonde's eyes were doing things to her that she wasn't expecting.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Spencer's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what?" It was obvious by the half smile on her face that Spencer was amused by the request and subsequent explanation.

"Like that. You're doing it again. Stop it. It's creeping me out a little."

"You have seriously lost it, haven't you Amanda?"

Ashley burst out laughing at the name, a reminder of the earlier verbal sparring the two had done. She grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her to the door.

"C'mon Stacey, let's go to bed." She stopped and turned, wide eyed, to see an amused Spencer smirking back at her. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I meant it like...lets get to bed, but not _bed_. I meant...umm...bed bed. Sleep bed. Oh god." Ashley rolled her eyes at her stuttering explanation and turned back to the door, mentally smacking her forehead.

_Lets go to bed? Bed bed? Sleep bed? Smooth Davies, so smooth. _  
_  
_Both women were so preoccupied with Ashley's slip up that they didn't see the three men at the bar stand, following them out into the rain. 


	8. Wait What?

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the delay in the update, folks! Hopefully this update will make up for it._

Be. Warned. This is _**NC-17**__. There are naughty things ahead. Naughty, naughty things. If you don't like naughty things, then you must be bored a lot. If you're to young to read naughty things. Go away and do something age appropriate like...umm, whatever would be appropriate for your age. :)_

Feedback is always appreciated! 

----------------------------------------------

The two stepped out of the bar, shielded from the downpour by the overhang. Ashley inched towards the edge of the awning and looked towards the sky.

"Its called rain and yes, it comes from the sky." Spencer laughed out at Ashley's odd behavior. Ashley rolled her eyes before walking back to the blonde in front of the door with a curious expression on her face. Spencer tilted her head and Ashley had to fight to keep the smile off her face.

"Why do they call you Crash?"

Spencer took a deep breath and opened her mouth to respond but was stopped from doing so when the doors opened and the three men from the bar stepped out, splitting the women up, Spencer cornered by the men in a recessed area next to the door and Ashley still under the edge of the awning.

"Well, well, looky what we got here boys!" The one known as Jim spoke up. Spencer attempted to sidestep one of the men that was blocking her path, but he took a step in the same direction, stopping any chance of making it back to Ashley's side. The man blocking her smiled, showing off a mostly toothless smile and Spencer cringed and sent a pleading look to Ashley, who had also attempted to make it Spencer's side but was blocked by Jim. The third man was standing in front of the doors, hands clasped in front of him at his waist and legs spread slightly, looking as though he were guarding the bar.

Ashley's eyes flicked over the three men and back to Spencer, attempting to figure a way out of the unwelcome situation.

"Billy Bob, how many times must I tell you? Go peddle your wares someplace else, we're not buying any. Spencer, lets go." Ashley took one step away from the group but was halted by a rough grip around her upper arm, yanking her back face to face with Jim.

"What did I tell you about learning some respect?" He was pulling his hand back, preparing to hit Ashley when a loud grunt sounded behind him. He turned slightly, still gripping Ashley's arm, to check the source of the sound, his hand dropping slightly at the sight. Ashley, curious as to the goings on, leaned slightly to her right, looking around the obese Jim. Her eyes grew and her jaw dropped. Standing in the corner was Spencer, holding the 'guard' in a head lock, his face red from the lack of oxygen and his exertion. The toothless man was lying in a heap on the ground, a small trickle of blood running from his nose, appearing to be passed out.

Seeing that she had an audience, she offered the sweetest smile she could while holding an overweight, middle aged balding man in a headlock. Jim's grip on Ashley's arm slackened and she pulled it back and narrowed her eyes at the man before her.

"Hey, fucker!" Jim turned towards Ashley just in time to see her bring her knee into groin. Letting out a high pitched squeal, he cupped his crotch with both hands and fell to his knees. Spencer, having let go of the man in her headlock, trotted over to Ashley, whose leg was being drawn back to let another kick fly into the man, and grabbed her hand, pulling her off towards to the hotel across the parking lot. 

----------------------------------------------

They ran across the parking lot from the bar to the hotel. Despite the short distance and quick run, their hair was wet and their shirts were clinging to them, accentuating the curves of their bodies. Ashley closed the door and turned back to face Spencer who's chest was heaving slightly after the brief altercation and quick run. Ashley couldn't help staring.

_Holy shit. She's not wearing a bra. And its cold. And...wet. Ohhh holy shit. Holy shit, holy SHIT! Focus on something OTHER than her chest. Anything else...make small talk. Small talk? Right. Sooo, Spence, what d'ya think about the rain, crazy, huh? No. C'mon Davies. Something. ANYTHING! Insults, make fun of her, just say something you ass!_

"So, Spencer, what the hell was that about? I mean, just by looking at you I get the idea that you were probably a wrestler in the WWE, but I thought that stuff was fake! Imagine the things you could have done if you had one of those metal folding chairs!"

Spencer scoffed and walked back towards Ashley with a scowl on her face. She shook her finger at Ashley.

"This. This is what I mean. You can be nice and then all of sudden, you turn into a mega bit-"

Spencer was cut off as Ashley pressed her lips to the taller girls. She pulled back and stared into the shocked blue eyes across from her own.

"I'm...uhhh, I...didn't mean...I mean, it was...the alcohol. Oops?"

She was surprised when she felt herself being pushed roughly back into the door behind her, the force causing Ashley to let out a small '_Oooff_'. Spencer's lips meet the other womans, a groan escaping when a tongue gingerly ran across her lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and moaned again when Spencer's moist tongue met her own. Ashley's hands found purchase in Spencer's hair, grabbing at the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"God, Spencer..." Ashley panted as they broke away for air, her hands grasping at the hem of Spencer's shirt, pulling it off.

"Shut up, Ash and jusoohhh...Christ..." Spencer gasped and dropped her head back as Ashley's hot mouth found Spencer's nipple. Spencer tangled her hands in Ashley's hair and arched her back, wanting to increase the contact between Ashley's mouth and her breast. Feeling Spencer pull at the shirt she was wearing, Ashley broke away from Spencer to allow her own shirt and bra to be removed. Ashley wrapped her arms around the taller woman and as their mouths met again Spencer's hands collided with the door on either side of Ashley's head, holding herself up and pinning Ashley in place.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Spencer trailed kisses along Ashley's jaw line until reaching her ear. Spencer leaned further into Ashley as she nibbled along the edge of the brunette's ear, pushing one of her legs between Ashley's. The feeling of the taller womans breasts rubbing against her own, the small bites and licks that were now moving down Ashley's neck and the slight pressure on her center from the firm thigh between her own was driving driving her crazy. She thrust her hips down, hoping to relieve some of the almost painful pressure, but Spencer pulled her leg back slightly. Ashley pulled at Spencer's hips, hoping she would get the message that removing her leg was not a well received idea. Spencer brought her lips up to Ashley's ear, her breathing shallow and voice thick with arousal.

"Do women always give you what you want?" She snaked her tongue out, licking again at the edge of Ashley's ear. She moved to Ashley's left ear, nibbling that earlobe before speaking again.

"Do they let you touch them how and when you want to touch them? Do they follow your commands?" Ashley groaned and nodded her response, one hand pulling at Spencer's hips, the other grabbing and pulling at the blonde's right leg, wanting it back between her own. Spencer pushed away slightly, lowering her hands to Ashley's and intertwining their fingers. Bringing their hands up above their heads, Spencer pushed back into Ashley and sought out her lips again, her tongue immediately seeking entrance into Ashley's mouth. Pulling back again, Spencer moved her lips back to Ashley's right ear as she pushed her leg back between the shorter womans, pushing into her before removing her leg a second time. Ashley tried to arch into the contact but because Spencer had her held tightly in place, movement wasn't an option.

"I don't play that way, Ashley." Spencer moved down the side of the brunettes neck, biting softly at her shoulders before lowering her head and taking one of Ashley's nipples into her mouth, nibbling and sucking at the same time. Ashley let out a small hiss and again tried to arch into the contact but was still held back into the door by Spencer, despite her lower position on the brunette's body. Spencer released the nipple from her mouth and moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment and getting the same response from the smaller woman. Moving back up Ashley's body, leaving bites and small licks in her wake, Spencer brought her lips back up to Ashley's ear as she released her hands. One hand finding Spencer's breast, running the pads of her fingers over the erect nipple while the other worked at the button Spencer's jeans, only to be stopped by the taller womans hand on her own and the voice in her ear.

"I want to touch you, Ashley." Spencer reached down with her left hand and ran her fingers along the inside of Ashley's thigh, pushing her short skirt up the higher her hand went until she was cupping the brunettes center, pressing in slightly, she moaned when her fingers met the wet warmth soaking the shorter womans panties and started lightly rubbing her fingers over her swollen clit. Ashley grabbed at the blonde's shoulders and threw her head back, meeting the door with a loud crack, the pain of it only making a temporary appearance before the pleasure of the rubbing took over again.

"I want to be inside you. Feel you around my fingers. Do you want that, Ashley?" Ashley, letting go of the bottom lip she had been chewing furiously on, tried to respond but the only sound that came out was throaty moan, the words themselves getting caught somewhere between her lungs and her vocal chords. Spencer brought her lips back to Ashley's as she pulled the womans panties down far enough before gravity did the rest of the work and took them to the floor.

Spencer pushed her middle finger through Ashley's folds, dragging it through the wetness up to the brunettes clit, rubbing small, slow circles around the bundle of nerves, occasionally applying direct pressure. Moving her finger back down, she slowly entered Ashley. Moaning into the blonde's mouth, Ashley thrust down onto Spencer's finger wanting the blonde to increase her tempo. Spencer, however, didn't push into the thrusts, instead allowing her hand to be pushed down as well, not meeting Ashley's silent demand. Spencer pulled back, a teasing grin on her face, and raised an eyebrow at the now whimpering brunette.

"I told you I don't play that way, Ashley." The blonde pushed Ashley's bucking hips into the door with her right arm as she began slowly thrusting into the brunette. Bending down, she again took a nipple into her mouth, biting down gently while running the tip of her tongue over it. Ashley's hands moved to Spencer's head, tangling in the blondes hair, the movement from the blonde stopped and cold air replaced a warm mouth as Spencer pulled away her head away. Immediately understanding that she wasn't to touch anymore, Ashley removed her hands from Spencer's hair and went to the door, one grasping the handle the other grabbing at the door frame on the other side. Satisfied that the brunette wasn't going to touch again, Spencer took Ashley's other nipple into her mouth and resumed her painfully slow thrusting.

When Ashley felt her pull out completely, her eyes, which had slammed shut at some point flew open and down to Spencer's face. Just as she opened her mouth to protest the stoppage, she felt Spencer enter her again with two fingers, increasing her tempo and force and curving her fingers to press on the spongy tissue behind Ashley's clit. Feeling her walls tightening around her fingers, Spencer increased her thrusts and knelt down. Pushing through Ashley's folds with her tongue, she ran the flat of her tongue over the brunettes highly sensitive clit, eliciting a string of curse words from the brunette. Knowing Ashley was close, Spencer increased the pace of her thrusting and bit gently on the brunettes clit before closing her mouth around it, covering it completely, alternating between sucking and running the tip of her tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves.

Not able to control her actions any longer, Ashley's hands again tangled in Spencer's hair holding her head in place, her hips breaking free from Spencer's grasp, bucked into Spencer as Ashley screamed out her orgasm. 

--------------------------------------

Ashley bolted up in the bed, not sure of what woke her only sure of the blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her alarmingly from the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Ashley! What the hell are you screaming about? And what the fuck did you do to the headboard?!" 

Ashley shook her head, trying to make sense of why the blonde was on the floor and not in bed with her.

"Headboard? What? Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh my God, are you still drunk? You got the bed, I got the floor." Seeing the confused look on the brunettes face, Spencer continued. "That was decided yesterday." Narrowing her eyes at the still confused brunette, Spencer sat up on her knees at the foot of the bed. "I won at rock, paper, scissors but I decided to let you have the bed. Why are you still confused about this?"

"I know all of that but...after last night, I figured we'd be, ya know...sleeping in the...bed...together. I...why are _you_ confused about this?"

Spencer raised her eyebrows in concern. "I'm not confused, Ashley. You're the one with the apparent brain damage. Do you even _remember_ what happened last night?"

"Ummm...how could I _forget_ what happened last night? That was...whew, that was fucking...amazing Spencer. I've never...that was...it was...wow."

"OK, well...thanks? I have two brothers so it was either learn to defend myself or get beat up on all the time."

"Two bro...what do your brothers have to do with anything? Thats kind of disgusting. Not kind of. Very. Thats very disgusting Spencer. I feel dirty now."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth opened slightly at the brunette. "Please tell me you're being medicated. Please. What do you remember about last night?"

"Well, we were at the bar and that scummy guy came over and then we left and they followed us outside and then you kicked their asses. We came back here and..." Ashley's voice trailed off and her eyes went wide with understanding. 

"And...then you mumbled something about 'holy shit' and 'wet', stripped off half of your clothes, stumbled to the bed and passed out. Wow. You were _that_ drunk that you don't remember everything? Damn...pretty impressive. You seemed to be functioning quite well. Guess its all the practice you get, huh?" Spencer stood, gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

The left side of Ashley's mouth curled up in disgust as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, I don't know what the hell you were screaming about and I am certainly not paying for the broken headboard. Must have been some dream."

Ashley glanced back at the headboard. One side was hanging down behind the mattress, having been pulled away from the metal brackets attaching it securely to the wall. Groaning, she turned back to the foot of the bed as she heard the shower start up in the bathroom. Placing her elbows on her legs, she dropped her forehead into her head, shaking it slightly.

_Not good, Davies. Not good at all. You're totally falling for the sociopath. _

With another groan she threw her head back into the pillows on the bed and closed her eyes where she quickly fell back to sleep.


	9. A short time later

Chapter 9

A short time later...

Ashley pulled the bathroom door open, allowing the remaining steam from her shower to escape into the small hotel room. She had heard talking after getting out of the shower and assumed that it was the television, after a quick glance toward the window, she saw Spencer hanging up the phone. Another glance outside confirmed that the weather was still awful.

Spencer turned toward the sound of the opening door and Ashley silently questioned her with her eyes.

"I was talking to the air field we landed at. The storm is about to break, it blew itself out apparently."

Ashleys eyes lit up at the news. She was, obviously, lusting after the blonde pilot and needed to get away from her as soon as possible. She couldn't take the ridicule or disgust that she knew was sure to come. And, on the extremely off chance that it Spencer was gay, too, well, she couldn't take another relationship like her last one. Started out hot and ended with a lot of yelling and a broken heart on the other persons side. All of Ashleys relationships tended to end the same way. Ashley would get bored and inevitably ruin things, one way or another...

_That__'__s__ me,__ Ashley__ '__The__ Destroyer__' __Davies._

"So, that means that we get to leave then?" Ashley's smile was growing at the thought of getting back to her routine and work.

Spencer began to answer but stopped when she saw Ashley jump across the bed towards her with widening eyes. Spencer jumped at the quick moving and obviously not hung over brunette.

"Oh. My. GOD! Work! I never called Jeff! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" The frantic brunette punched at the buttons on the room phone surprising herself that she could even remember her agents phone number.

Spencer could hear the ringing of the phone. The brunette was close. _Very_close. Spencer could feel the heat radiating off the brunettes smooth skin and could smell the faint, clean scent of shampoo and conditioner. They were in each other's bubble - personal space was being invaded, big time, and neither appeared to notice until a bit of Spencers hair brushed against Ashley's bare forearm. They looked into each other's eyes at the same time, the faint ringing of a phone could be heard from somewhere in the room.

Ashley's eyes betrayed her previous want to get out of the room and away from Spencer - and they certainly weren't holding back her increasing desire to kiss the blonde, they kept flicking down to the blondes lips. Spencer, for her part, wasn't fairing much better. Her breathing was increasing and she knew she wasn't moving but was sure that she and the brunette were getting closer.

"Ash..." the blonde whispered.

"Spence?" She could feel her chest pressing on the blondes with increasing intensity and their lips were almost touching. The two were so close that a slight breeze at the back of one of them would push them into a much desired kiss.

_"__Ashley?__Is__ that__ you?__" _

Ashley pulled back slightly from the blonde and looked at Spencer with furrowed brows.

"Wha?"

"I didn't..." the blondes response was cut off by another voice that seemed close and distant at the same time.

_"__Ashley!__ Can__ you __hear __me?__ HELLO?__"_

Both of the women stood up straighter and farther apart as they both realized what was happening. Ashley put the phone handset back to her ear and turned away from Spencer.

"Jeff? Hi, yes, sorry. I...was having phone problems."

Spencer backed away from the brunette as she explained their current situation to her agent, with a few white lies thrown in about why she hadn't been able to call sooner.

"So, yeah, the pilot just spoke with the airport out here and apparently we get to leave today, thank GOD!"

"Not if we're flying." Spencer injected.

Ashley glanced at Spencer. She'd heard her say something, but hadn't heard what, exactly, had been said, and continued her conversation.

"Yeah, Jeff, so, I'm guessing later tonight we'll be landing. I'm not sure what air port, I'll get an answer and let you know."

"We won't be flying out. Or driving." Another statement from Spencer that wasn't understood by Ashley.

"Hold on Jeff." Ashley took the phone away from her ear. "What are you saying over there?"

"We're not going anywhere." Spencer said matter of factly.

Ashleys eyebrow raised suggestively and the corner of her mouth twitched up along with the eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She took a step closer to the blonde.

Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head at the advancing brunette.

"No. The plane was damaged in the lightning strike and all of the rental cars are gone. There were others that had to land here. They took what they had."

Ashleys mouth hung open in dismay at the blonde.

"We're stuck here. At least for another day."


End file.
